


Decisions Must Be Made

by IrogicalArgument



Series: The World is Our Sandbox [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break Up, Choices, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: Cloud and Zack have a heart to heart about some tough decisions, they know someone will end up in tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6  
> Inspired by Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz

“Is this wrong Zack?”

“It couldn’t be Cloud.”

“But it feels like it is.”

Zack rolled on his side, so he was face to face with his spiky haired friend. Zack had his feet propped up on the wall behind the headboard while Cloud had his legs dangling off the edge of the mattress. Recently the two had been spending more time together in Cloud’s tiny apartment commiserating over their shared problem. While they had been friends before, the shared issues had made them as close as brothers.

“Love is never wrong Spiky. It’s how we feel, and that means it’s faithful to our hearts. Why would we argue with that?”

“But I still love Tifa!”

Cloud has sat up now holding his head in his hands. This had been an ongoing argument, and Zack could see that it was still tearing at his friend.

“You may love Tifa,” he started slowly. “But you love Sephiroth too.”

Cloud flinched at the point blank assessment. It was true, and that was the problem. The magnetism that surrounded that man had dragged his poor naïve Cloud in. Where a confident man once stood, there was nothing but a young boy.

“And you love Angeal and Aerith… It can’t be any easier.”

Zack winced when he heard that. No matter how many times he tried to help Cloud through his problems, it did nothing to help his with his own. He thought of his beautiful girlfriend, Aerith. She was a superb teacher who willingly took a job in the slums to help poor children. Taking care of her mother in a renovated church with fabulous gardens. And then there was Angeal. He was a strong man who worked in the Botany center of the ShinRa science corporation. He was just as sweet and kind as Aerith and had dedicated his extra time to giving lectures at local colleges for free.

When he had met Angeal for the first time, he was surprised that a man that big and strong could be so gentle and kind. He had met the man at a gardening center when looking for flowers to replace those he had ruined in Aerith’s garden. The man had taken one look at Zack’s panicked expression and had offered his help.

Their friendship had grown from there and soon he was introducing Cloud to Angeal, which lead to the inevitable meeting between the blonde man and the silver-haired head of research at ShinRa. Cloud had been intimidated at first to meet someone who seemed so much more important, but the two had bonded over a shared love of motorcycles. The blonde mechanic had taken a look at what Sephiroth had driven on their second meeting and had immediately jumped the man to ask about specs.

Both Zack and Cloud had grown after meeting the men. Both Angeal and Sephiroth pushed them to their limits and refused to let them get stuck in a rut. Cloud had been steadily moving up in the garage where he worked and was now in charge of important clients. Zack had finally pushed himself to stop job-hopping between odd jobs and to go back to college to get a degree. He had dropped out to help support Aerith when she was earning her teaching degree, but now that she was secure it was his turn.

And now his thoughts turned back to Aerith and the biggest problem. He was still in love with Aerith, but every time he kissed her or took her out on a date he couldn’t help but wish that it was Angeal that was with him. He didn’t love Aerith any less he just loved Angeal more.

Looking over at Cloud who was still hunched over he couldn’t help but think to the first time Cloud had rushed to his house after meeting up with Sephiroth. He was almost crying and was almost too ashamed of his thoughts to tell Zack. But once it came out it was obvious the two were in the same boat. Cloud had been working on a bike with Sephiroth, and all he could think about is how much Tifa would have complained about getting her hands dirty. And yet there was Sephiroth, grease on his hands and in his hair with a satisfied grin on his face. To find someone who had so much in common was both a blessing and a curse.

“Cloud.”

The blonde glanced over at Zack and nodded for him to continue.

“I don’t think I can keep this to myself for much longer… Aerith wants us to get married.”

Cloud’s eyes widened in shock and scurried over the comforter to Zack’s side so he could grab the man.

“B-b-but, but who?”

“I have to go with my heart, no matter what my head is screaming at me.”

Cloud nodded but kept his head down in quiet contemplation. Zack could almost see the thoughts turning over in his mind.

“Zack, do you think I can have some of your courage too?”

Zack reached up to ruffle Cloud’s hair. It seemed like both of them would have some very long and hard discussions ahead of them. But they would have to go with their feelings on this one.

“Of course buddy. After all, nothing is scarier than a women scorned. And we are about to break the hearts of the two strongest women we know.”

“It hurts Zack; I still love Tifa…”

“I know buddy, I know.”


End file.
